


Hands slick (Hearts heavy)

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Broken Hearts, F/M, Falling In Love, Sad, i cant tag, on hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: a dramione bit I wrote





	Hands slick (Hearts heavy)

**Author's Note:**

> so I found this in my notes, and decided to post it while I edited another work, so here:  
(i hope the sentences arent too long)

His hands are slick with blood he didn't spill,

Her heart is heavy with the loss of those who never loved her,

But she can wipe away the blood,

And he can lighten the loss,

And they can fix each other

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me your opinion! comments are my lifeblood!


End file.
